Feudalista
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Dos adeptos al Bushido en la época Feudal una noble amistad, y quizá revelaciones entre ambos entes sean interesantes de entenderse mas que como amigos /Yaoi LeonardoXUsagi/ Si no lo pasas no lo leas fic experimental.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece ellos son propiedad de la autoría intelectiva de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: En vista que el secreto del Sensei vera su fin pronto dejen el estrés y el que quiera leer conflictos pase libremente a nuestro personal y 'estimado' troll Realturtlefan si apareces por acá bienvenido al foro si papito o mamita seguiré publicando y si eso te incomoda grita consignas en frente de tu casa en la calle con una máscara de anonymous. Así relax por la vida. ¡Besos! **

**Feudalista**

Leonardo estaba de visita en el mundo de Usagi. Los viajes interdimensionales nunca habían sido su fuerte pero lo prefería y a los dolores neuronales que estos provocaban a estar escuchando chistes obscenos en esa posada de mala muerte que apenas y podían pagar un forastero y un samurái vagabundo. Los hombres de la posada estaban al tope de sake y al tope de testarudez.

Resonando entre cientos de voces la calmada voz aleccionadora de Usagi salía a borbotones calmando el ambiente. Leo tenía ya veintitrés años cumplidos y Usagi debía tener ya cumplidos veintiocho y era experto en no quemarse la garganta con sake de frutas.

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, no le gustaba beber pero a los amigos de su querido compañero del bushido si y habían perdido una apuesta con Gennosuke y ahora tenía que demostrar sus habilidades con la bebida.

Si lo viera el maestro Splinter.

La luz entraba lóbrega desde el vientre de lámparas de aceite el reír de los embriagados y el canto de las cigarras, la suave brisa de la primavera y el apoyado en una barra, el ninja kame estaba acostumbrado a la evasión no a estar entre antropomorfos. Tales como él.

Usagi reía sinceramente y le contaba sucintamente una anécdota de mucha de tantas crónicas afamadas suyas.

Lo vio un momento, esos pómulos sonrosados y esas orejas caídas. Sonrió de lado. Se veía tan sereno que provocada verlo en ese estado todo el dia y la noche.

Definitivamente luego de dejarlo dormido en su futon agradeció irse a beber con el no todos los días podía contemplar a un compañero ejemplar en la batalla. Este entre abrió un ojo riendo y le obligo a acostarse a su lado en determinado momento de la noche.

—Te estimo mucho Leonardo-San jejeje…

—Has bebido demasiado Usagi.

Aunque el conejo pensaba que no lo suficiente.

**N/A: Si tienes cuenta quieres comentar algo lo que esperas o no esperas házmelo saber serán cortos y un tanto experimentales solo porque nadie sube de esta pareja al parecer.**

**¡YANE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, espero de verdad que les guste esta serie de capítulos cortos. **

**Feudalista**

La mañana había amanecido teñida por los pétalos de los árboles de sakura a las afueras de la posada. Leonardo se desperezo al levantarse en intento hacer lo mismo con su amigo el samurái, quien al juzgar por su copioso e intenso ronquito aún no se le había mermado el efecto del alcohol en la sangre.

Salió de la posada abriendo la puerta corrediza y lo primero que oyo fueron los cantos de los gorriones y un latigazo de luz que le cegó un poco la vista. El aire era tan limpio allí que el mismo se sentía un poco drogado al inhalarlo. Envidiaba que Usagi tuviera un panorama tan bello para meditar cada día.

—Mmm…—se quejó entre sueños y una inminente resaca el rounin entre ellos— No debí beber tanto anoche…—refregándose un ojo desde su posición en su futon le regalo una sonrisa cómplice a Leonardo quien lo veía negando y reprobando su actitud de forma burlesca. Su amigo era incorregible en ciertos aspectos.

En cuando a Usagi estaba más concentrado por alguna razón en ver como el sol de la mañana teñía las facciones bien trabajadas de Leonardo, ese rostro sereno y acompasado con el mismo viento y ese brillo natural en los ojos avellana. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para quitarse esa impertinencia de encima se levantó del futon y fue directo a tomar una palangana de agua para lavarse la cara esa mañana.

—Estas hecho un desastre Usagi— y era cierto la yukata azul de este estaba fuera de sus pantalones y entre abierta y la liga que ataba sus orejas estaba an floja que estas caían con facilidad. Usagi rio ante su apariencia reflejada en la palangana de agua y Leonardo rio con el, eso hasta que algo capto su atención por completo.

En el terreno de enfrente al parecer de una familia poderosa había varias mujeres en finos kimonos llorando quedamente y de forma recatada mientras hombres vestidos a lo militar de manera extrañamente occidental se llevaban varias pertenencias de la enorme porción de tierra donde descansaba un templo.

A Leonardo le pico la curiosidad de inmediato.

—Usagi ¿Qué ocurre allá? — señalizo con la cabeza y el conejo antropomorfo no tuvo más opción que acercarse aun secándose el rostro y observar lo que su compañero en el Bushido estaba espectando, negó con la cabeza y se adentró al cuarto.

—Es solo el daimyo de la región cediendo sus tierras al estado suele hacerse desde que la restauración fue pautada por el honorable emperador Matsuhito. La ley es clara, pero a cambio obtendrán nuevos títulos nobiliarios si no hay resistencia.

—Es un tema bastante oligarca— expreso su descontento el de azul mientras se apoyaba de la puerta y Usagi lo veía curioso, al parecer algo parecido había sucedido en la dimensión de Leonardo para que el estuviera tan bien informado siempre del destino del shogun en su mundo— En fin la restauración debe de seguir su curso.

Justo cuando Leonardo se disponía a girar en sus propios pies y preguntarle a Usagi que iban a desayunar noto como el conejo estaba sin la parte superior de su yukata terminando de asearse con recato, tenía una toalla secando su rostro y Leonardo no hacía más que contemplar el torso trabajado del conejo.

No sabía porque esta extraña fijación en él aunque lo ocurrido la noche anterior quizá tuviese que ver.

Sonrojándose imperceptiblemente dejo eso como parte de la borrachera de Usagi esa noche.

Nada de qué preocuparse probablemente ni se acordaba de ello.

—Leonardo-San…—espeto de repente el conejo blanco a lo que Leo se tensó un poco en su sitio, estaba atando sus katanas a su caparazón— Te vas a reir pero anoche soñé que te besaba. ¿Raro no? Creo que si bebí demasiado.

Leonardo se había quedado de piedra en su sitio. La cruda realidad es que en cierto momento de la noche entre incoherencias y charlas de cosas como jugarretas a Gennosuke y descobrarselas en la siguiente apuesta Usagi se le había quedado viendo de una forma penetrante, antes de porder hacer nada ya había unido sus labios con los suyos fue efímero y tonto pero el estaba cual tomate y el conejo se había quedado inconsciente en el acto.

—Una vez soñé que había besado a un tipo del clan Neko y en realidad era una Geisha de porcelana, probablemente confundí una almohada contigo ¡Soy un caso perdido!

—No mas alcohol para ti esta noche Usagi….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Me fascina que esto esté tomando un rumbo tan bueno mil gracias por sus comentarios es lo que me impulsara si puedo a montar un pequeño aporte al día.**

**Feudalista**

La tarde transcurría con normalidad, acostados bajo la sombra de un enorme duraznero estaban el ninja kame y el samurái vagabundo. Leonardo no podía dejar de ver una venda que cubría la muñeca de Usagi mientras este aparentaba estar durmiendo.

—Leonardo-San por última vez fue un accidente practicando. Puedes dejar de mortificarte por ello.

Leo volteo la vista a otro lado mientras los rayos del sol hacían agujeros de luz en el frondoso árbol, estaba avergonzado sin quererlo había herido a su compañero con sus katanas al emocionarse demasiado en una práctica entre ellos esa mañana. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Accidente o no Usagi, debí tener más cuidado— cierto se había emocionado, es decir no todos los días tenia a alguien tan bien adiestrado en kenjutsu para practicar y que fuera de entera confianza, una sola estocada de su katana y Usagi ya tenía un rio de sangre emanándole de la muñeca y él tenía una cara de póker perfecta.

—Los accidentes pasan— dijo el conejo a su lado viéndolo tiernamente. Leonardo podía ser demasiado noble y penoso cuando la situación lo ameritaba creía que no era digno de verle a la cara luego de un descuido mayúsculo como él le llamo— No puedes predecir donde dejara caer el árbol su fruta Leonardo-San. Mucho menos saber cuándo apartarte de su camino al caer.

—Eso lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor por casi rebanarte la pata— dijo sentándose en el césped viendo fijamente a su amigo que no hacía más que sonreírle desde su posición—…Además, ni siquiera fue la pata derecha no me habría traído suerte si te la hubiera cortado.

Al sentir como Usagi le daba un golpe amistoso en la cabeza comenzó a reír y este con él, Usagi intento levantarse pero apoyo inconscientemente la pata herida. El quejido que lanzo al aire fue de espanto y Leonardo acudió a la ayuda más rápido que inmediatamente.

Usagi no supo cuándo pero leo ya tenía su pata entre sus manos y revisaba la venda empapada de sangre con cuidado meticuloso y cuidadoso como era el con ese rostro serio afianzando su pata, no notaba como sus pómulos blancos se iban tiñendo de un imperceptible rojo.

Leonardo era demasiado atento con todos en especial con él en ese momento. Podía percibir un aroma muy dulce como a durazno maduro, pero muy concentrado era la mescla del frondoso árbol y la esencia del de azul, estaba aturdido viendo como le cambiaban el vendaje mientras la brisa lo hacía irse a otra dimensión.

De repente Leonardo le había parecido…atractivo.

Al notar que rumbo estaban tomando sus pensamientos se sonrojo cual tetera y volteo a otro lado. Leo lo vio raro no comprendía que le ocurría a Usagi.

El otro simplemente se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente quizá solo admiraba la belleza interna de su mejor amigo nada más, eso fue lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos.

Pero ese brillo avellana era de cierta forma tan reconfortante como tentador.

— ¿No tenemos dinero para la posada verdad? — pregunto Leonardo como si nada.

—Creo que no.

—Esta noche a la intemperie entonces— y allí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo. Definitivamente mejor se cortaba la otra pata a soportar esa sonrisa tan sugestiva del de azul.

Aunque no le disgustara para nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**Feudalista**

Había ido a visitar a Usagi con la clara intención de despejarse un poco del estrés de la ciudad y de la cotidianidad, una especie de viaje de meditación al campo. Pero ¿Qué mejor campo que la mismísima era feudal? Era un sueño hecho realidad para Hamato Leonardo y cualquiera aficionado a la era del shogun.

Estaban caminando entre un pueblo arrocero y las venas de un rio seco, fue cuando Leonardo comenzó a tensarse. No acostumbraba salir en público y hacerlo con seres de su misma clase era totalmente impropio, extraño desconocido e insólito. Pero de lejos era la cosa más intrigante de todas.

Al encontrar más tortugas antropomorfas como él se sintió algo avergonzado de que lo vieran con familiaridad y el no supiera ni pronunciarles un saludo coloquial o inter-clanes pues no pertenecía a ninguno de ese mundo.

Tenían varios días viajando sin dinero alguno pidiendo hospedaje en graneros y durmiendo con los mercaderes bajo los puentes, Leo ignoraba como era que Usagi vivía de forma tan liberal. Aunque después de todo el conejo había pasado por desavenencias y desgracias dignas de cualquier crónica de fantasía. Leonardo recientemente había detallado las heridas y laceraciones de guerra que ostentaba su cuerpo y que desentonaban con la hermosa sonrisa cordial que este regalaba.

Habían estado viviendo de agua dulce de los ríos frutas de cualquier árbol cercano y de cosas que pudieran regatear. Una vez lograron quedarse hospedados en un templo bajo el amparo del sacerdote y comido un plato con arroz y curri.

Pero había algo que estaba incomodando mucho a Leonardo. El hecho de que los ojos le brillaran cada vez que Usagi se le acercaba demasiado, muchas veces el latir de su corazón tomaba métrica y sentía demasiado confort a su lado, era libre de hablar de opinar de ser el con su mejor amigo y no recibía queja critica o bufidos de que era un aburrido.

Era como hablar consigo mismo y que le sonrieran de vuelta.

Lo que el ignoraba era que Usagi sintiera exactamente lo mismo pero con una diferencia notoria. El sí tenía claros los rumbos de los caminos de su mente y corazón, no le era desconocido el sentimiento que estaba naciendo por Leonardo con acciones pequeñas estaba totalmente seguro de que de seguir así, nada terminaría como él lo esperaba o como todo seguía siendo. Pero el problema real más allá del código del Bushido de su normas o principios era algo que aceptaba su cultura en cuanto a su definición del amor.

Podía sentir amor de muchas formas y este ya las sentía por el ninja kame.

El era mayor, un adulto hecho y derecho y aun le podía consentir ciertos deslices de testarudez e ignorancia de sus gestos a Leonardo. La habían pasado muy bien prestando sus servicios como guarda espaldas sin quererlo de viajeros en medio de los caminos polvorientos o meditar bajo la lluvia y cascadas. Pero nada como aquello.

Esa misma noche se quedarían en un viejo techo abandonado en medio del camino, era de noche muy entrada y las cigarras sonaban ensordecedoras casi retumbando en los oídos. Leonardo no podía dormir. Usagi no podía dejar de pensar.

Y ambos estaban solos y a kilómetros del poblado arrocero de la tarde.

—Usagi ¿Estas despierto?

—Hai Leonardo-San— termino por sentarse en el suelo junto con Leo que tampoco tenía ganas de dormir el brillo de sus ojos era lo que los diferenciaba de la oscuridad.

—Creo que estoy muy acostumbrado al ruido de las calles. ¿Qué te mantiene despierto a ti? — Leo estaba nervioso y cuando lo estaba era muy directo, tenía curiosidad.

—Solo meditaba algunos asuntos…el corazón y la mente de un rounin tiene tantos misterios como los caminos que ha recorrido— dijo simplemente sumiéndose de hombros y ladeando la sonrisa.

Leo se tensó un poco.

—Usagi ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien? — no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta pero definitivamente quería hacerla.

Usagi pensó un rato.

—Sí. De hecho estoy interesado en alguien. Pero no sé si esta persona esté interesada en mi— simplista pero efectivo dejo a Leonardo de a seis.

Celos. Por primera vez en la historia sentía celos.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada amigo mío? — sonrió hipócritamente maldiciendo internamente sin darse cuenta.

—Este tipo de temas no es correcto hablarlos a deshoras— dijo con un falso tono de indignación que Leonardo capto y sudo una gota anime— Oyasuminasai.

— ¡Usagi!

Sin que Leo supiera nada Usagi se había hecho el dormido con un sonrojo marca diablo en la cara y con deseos de clavarle una katana a su amigo tortuga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: ¡DIOS NUNCA HABIA SIDO TAN FELIZ! ¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Agradecimientos a: Noemi De Aldebaran, WakaiSenshi, NightCathyBrid, Denneff-Ronnell y NickReal Fan TMNT y a todos los que sé que leen, sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar.**

**Feudalista**

Sentados al borde del camino polvoriento esperando que una simple carreta los guiara al siguiente poblado. Leonardo ya llevaba un mes en el mundo de Usagi. El último mes de la primavera cabía destacar, el auge del verano estaba haciéndose presente el sol más intenso la hierba más intensa y las personas con un grado menos de ropa encima.

El cantar de los pájaros era estruendoso y el olor a agua salda leve, debían estar cerca de la costa después de todo habían atravesado una zona montañosa, muy verde y los pantanos se hicieron notar.

—Usagi ¿Seguro que no deseas sentarte? Llevas horas intentando vislumbrar una carreta.

—Pues tienes razón, quizá deba sentarme— sumiéndose de hombros y suspirando cómicamente, se dejó caer junto a Leonardo en la hierba, mirando al cielo suspirando— este verano será inclemente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Leo le sonrió ladeado mirando fijamente al conejo, este tenía un don para predecir lo impredecible era como ver el vuelo de una mariposa.

—El sol, es sol de agua, probablemente llueva en la noche es normal cuando las olas de calor arrasan poblados montañosos— dijo apuntando el cielo, luego apuntando la montaña y luego haciendo un amago de _nos mojaremos si no encontramos techo._

Leonardo observo fijamente como la brisa hacia un compás con el sedoso pelaje blanco de Usagi. Verlo era como poesía, tenía que saber descifrarlo, saber apreciarlo, no supo por cuando tiempo estuvo viéndolo o cuando esmero puso en ser notado y en no serlo al mismo tiempo.

Por la parte de Usagi su corazón retumbaba imperceptiblemente, el eco de sus latidos golpeaba su nuez de Adam y la parte interior de sus oídos.

Leonardo lo estaba viendo, pero no como siempre. Él sabía qué tipo de mirada era. Lo estaba admirando detallando. No como amigos no como seres muy cercanos.

Estaba contemplándolo. Y él no podía estar más nervioso, se preguntaba cuanto más podría fingir que no quería tener el rostro de la tortuga entre sus manos y observar ese fuego color avellana en sus ojos chocando con las brasas del iris rojo del conejo.

Quizá Leo si sintiera algo por él. Pero ¿Cómo estar seguro? ¿O cómo darle la seguridad de sentirlo? Pues estaba claro para el que aunque Leonardo fuera muy maduro y un gran guerrero en ese tema era un niño uno asustadizo. Puro y sin anteriores maestros como él los tuvo.

No era un sabio en la atracción o el amor pero no era un mojigato.

— ¡Mira una carreta!

— ¡Detenla! — no podía creer que sus cavilaciones fueran interrumpidas por un viejo muy viejo zorro que llevaba paja al siguiente poblado a unas cuatro horas de camino. Realmente fue comico pedirle aventón casi no los escuchaba.

Precisamente llegaron a un pueblo costero, el aire salado contrastaba con el calor, Usagi pidió regatear unas cuantas monedas de cobre por algo de arroz no habían probado carne en un buen tiempo. Tendrian que cazar su alimento esa noche para tener algo decente.

Leonardo había salido totalmente rojo de una posada cuando pidió un poco de agua y una chica tortuga con un sencillo kimono rosa pastel le había regalado curri y especias y un ojo guiñado.

Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado, Usagi al enterarse no dejo de carcajearse, darle codazos y muy en el fondo estaba deliberadamente deseando que saquearan esa posada quizá el clan hebi, lo que hacen los celos.

—Leonardo-San ¿No quisieras entrar al agua un rato? El calor esta insoportable— antes de que Leo le dijera si o no Usagi ya se estaba deshaciendo de la yukata azul, Leo se sonrojo a mas no poder pero cuando noto que el conejo se arrojó deliberadamente por el acantilado no tuvo otra opción que ir a salvarlo.

— ¡Eso fue peligroso e irresponsable!

— ¡Eres tortuga nadas mucho mejor que yo! No niegues que fue divertido.

—Usagi ese no fue un clavado te fuiste de boca por que no estabas viendo.

—Eres tan perceptivo ¡Au! ¡¿Por qué el golpe?!

— ¡¿Por qué el sarcasmo?!

Luego de una pelea infantil terminaron nadando un rato a Leonardo le fascinaba un océano tan puro y sin los aceites y desechos de las bahías de New York, ya de por si era horrible meterse allá no creía de verdad que estuviera disfrutando de un buen ambiente marino.

Al caer la noche cazaron un par de pequeños animalejos de la zona, no podían creer que tuviesen una cena decente al menos Usagi no.

Carne, arroz, curri y vegetales. Y ni siquiera estaban a la intemperie habían logrado que un anciano conejo les prestara un viejo cobertizo para pasar la noche. El poblado no era grande pero tampoco era muy pequeño, el olor a sal fue opacado por el olor a humedad caliente de los nubarrones de lluvia.

Estaba por llover.

— ¿Quieres? — Leonardo le extendió un dango a Usagi quien lo vio bastante raro como preguntándole de dónde demonios había sacado masa dulce.

— ¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?

Leo bajo la vista algo avergonzado y chistoso.

—La chica de la posada no solo me dio curri.

Usagi sintió que se le iba la sangre a los pies. Las orejas se le tensaron.

— ¿Acaso le coqueteaste? — eso había sonado muy insinuante y con un deje de enojo e impertinencia.

Leo enrojeció de indignación y vergüenza.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella…creo que solo quiso ser gentil.

—Tan gentil que te dio todo eso gratis. Desconfiaría de ella— aun así se estaba comiendo el dango el muy cínico.

— ¿Y que si le hubiera coqueteado? — en realidad no había hecho tal cosa pero Usagi no pudo creer el tono de niño malcriado y celoso con el que había proferido esa frase.

— ¿Disculpa? — la lluvia comenzaba a caer y el olor a humedad se intensifico, Leonardo se maldecía de haber tenido ese desliz de lengua— ¿A que vino eso? — alzo una ceja bastante curioso.

—B-bueno, digo que ¿Qué pasa si en serio le hubiese coqueteado? De hecho creo que si así ganamos más comida gratis lo haría con gusto…

Y eso había sido todo.

Usagi frunció el ceño duramente, lo estaba viendo realmente enojado.

—Deberías cuidar tus palabras con quienes hablas Leonardo-San.

Leo no comprendía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — el de azul estaba con el corazón acelerado y todo su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. La cercanía de Usagi estaba haciéndose sofocante, no había notado lo cerca que estaban uno del otro o de lo cómodo que era sentir su calor con el frio de las gotas de lluvia afuera.

Usagi simplemente se quedó viendo esos ojos avellana, el silencio decía mucho más que ellos, tenía que probar si su teoría era correcta en eso había estado pensando pero el estar asi lo había dejado totalmente obnubilado, no percibía el tiempo o el espacio tan bien como hace unos segundos.

Leonardo cerro los ojos por pena e instinto, estaba muy cerca Usagi estaba muy cerca y no podía negar que ya el conejo debía saber que estaba nervioso con su presencia. No sabía que hacer a donde huir donde meter la cara para que no se la vieran.

Por eso fue que no dijo o hizo nada cuando el mayor comenzó a besarlo con dulzura. Simplemente dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera con el ahora que lo había descubierto, era demandante y lleno de ternura Usagi lo estaba besando como temiendo romperlo el toque era suave muy suave y se sentía como un masaje.

Era un claro aviso de _no te voy a hacer daño._

Leo correspondía torpemente el beso sin abrir los ojos en lo más mínimo el sabor dulce de la boca de Usagi ya le había desconectado el cerebro sabia a almendras.

Por otro lado el conejo estaba eufórico con su descubrimiento, acerco a Leonardo a el hasta que el calor de sus pechos fue uno solo cada vez mas apretados cada vez más juntos y ese delicioso sabor a durazno maduro que provenía del menor lo estaba volviendo loco.

Estuvieron besándose acariciándose un largo y lento rato, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían con la fuerza del granizo aunque hiciera cada vez más calor en el cobertizo.

Al separarse el corazón de Leo quería salir de su pecho de alguna loca y violenta manera y Usagi ya no tenía el control de sus acciones.

Acostó a Leo y ya encima de él lo vio como si no hubiera acabado de comer y la tortuga fuera el plato principal.

—U-Usagi…¿Qué…?— no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el apenas conocía el concepto de lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué pretendía su amigo ahora?

Solo veía ese brillo intenso en los ojos del mayor el sentía como una sensación de pereza y deseo le cosquilleaba todo el cuerpo, algo de sangre estaba bajando de sus mejillas a su vientre y estaba incomodándose.

El conejo solo le sonrió ladeado y bastante pícaro. Se había dado cuenta de que Leonardo era virgen en demasiados sentidos.

Nunca había sido el senpai de nadie antes pero esta podría ser una excepción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Intento de lemon por falta de tiempo.**

**Feudalista**

Atrapado. Así se sentía, total y completamente atrapado entre el cuerpo de Usagi y el suelo bajo ellos dos. El conejo no había parado de besarlo con pasión desde que lo arrincono en el suelo y él no sabía cómo corresponder la demanda.

Solo se dejaba llevar. Había intentado dialogar con él había intentado todo para salir de las garras de su propio deseo pero estas fueron más fuertes que el. Usagi estaba encima besándolo con ternura y descendiendo una línea de besos por su cuello.

Un leve gemido salió ahogado de su boca y se sintió demasiado avergonzado como para admitirlo. El conejo solo sonrió por lo bajo. Leonardo era encantador, sumamente adorable y si pudiera se lo comería de una mordida. En ese estado no existían títulos ni tampoco el categórico de amigos, Leonardo y Usagi eran simplemente dos almas que querían fundirse y la carne no se los permitía por completo.

—…Ah…— se maldecía por ser tan sensible Leonardo no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando se suponía que solo eran amigos no debería estar acariciando el torso desnudo de Usagi y besando su pecho no debería estar contribuyendo a que este le acariciara y abriera las piernas a voluntad. No debería estar gimiendo de placer con cada beso— N-no…debería…

—… ¿Me quieres? — esa pregunta de parte del conejo blanco había resonado en los tímpanos de Leo de forma tal que se había olvidado de su propio paradero. Si lo quería, lo amaba y también lo deseaba. ¿Pero cómo hacerle saber todo eso sin sonar desesperado o como un niño inexperto?

—…Te quiero— abrió los ojos y se encontró con la emoción misma en los ojos rojos de Usagi, estaba tan sonrojado como él sus respiraciones agitadas hablaban por ellos simplemente era cierto. Se querían más que como amigos.

Usagi volvió a besarlo lleno de hambre y deseo y Leo lo tomo del cuello acercándolo a él, con sus pómulos sonrojados había entreabierto la boca buscando que el mayor le enseñara un poco más, Usagi casi ríe entre jadeos con aquello.

Luego de quince minutos de besos y caricias el mayor se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiada sangre acumulada en el centro de su ser, estaba totalmente extasiado con Leonardo, con un demonio nadie nunca había logrado tan nivel de pena y jubilo en él.

Estaba enamorándose de Leo. Y eso si le aterraba.

—Leo. Yo... — por primera vez en la historia lo llamaba por su diminutivo, estaba nervioso sabía que era la primera vez que el ninja kame estaba con alguien no quería presionarlo pero el ya casi no era consiente la electricidad en todo su cuerpo lo maldecía por no estar haciendo a Leonardo suyo en ese mismo instante.

Leonardo lo vio confundido al principio pero sin querer al moverse noto el bulto entre sus piernas, se sonrojo y capto lo que su amigo intentaba decirle.

Bajo un poco la mirada, tan inexperto y a la vez tan deseoso. Vio el rostro de Usagi y le pareció la encarnación de la seguridad.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza el mayor no pudo creer su propia suerte. Tal vez en la mañana podría disculparse. Pero casi muere del sonrojo y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando Leo se incorporó lo atrajo hacia el y sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, sabía que Usagi no dejaría mucho el recato. Lo vio de forma insinuante y atrevida quizá era la cara que nadie había conocido de Leo hasta el momento.

Usagi se sentía yendo a la luna y regresando la sangre en su centro rogaba por ser liberada y Leonardo aferrado a su espalda estaba profiriendo una serie de gemidos entre dolorosos y placenteros dándole el gusto de saber que lo estaba disfrutando.

Un vaivén sin detenerse y una película de sudo sobre la piel ambos conectados en corazón y alma besándose y sin dejar ir el otro fue la primera noche una de tantas.

Aunque no sabían cuánto más podrían durar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Si se puede llamar capitulo que así sea. Jeje.**

**Feudalista**

El resplandor del sol entraba por las hendiduras de la madera del cobertizo dándole calor al rostro de Leonardo, estaba apretado contra algo suave y él no sabía que era solo sabía que se sentía muy bien.

Se acomodo mas y respiro profundamente, el olor ligeras almendras le lleno la nariz y sonrojándose un poco paulatinamente se dio cuenta de que unos brazos lo estaban rodeando.

Abrió los ojos y subió la cabeza en cámara lenta, como temiendo encontrar lo que estaba más adelante, lo que encontró fue efectivamente a Usagi durmiendo plácidamente con una expresión estúpida en la cara como de estar bebiendo en un bar de sueños y apostando al mismo tiempo.

Leonardo se tenso en su sitio. Había recordado lo acontecido la noche anterior y sus pómulos y cara en general estaban más rojos que una fresa a estallar de jugo.

Estaba abrazado al torso desnudo de su amigo y él lo estaba afirmando, no traía el antifaz puesto y su vientre se sentía adolorido. Intento separarse de Usagi y los brazos de este se tensaron.

El conejo lo veía con un ojo entreabierto muy risueño, de hecho estaba carcajeándose en silencio.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — el primer saludo para Usagi ese dia había sido un puñetazo.

…

—No te tenías que alterar…

—No me gustan los chistes de mal gusto Usagi— ambos estaban en el rio que corría tras el cobertizo a unos cincuenta metros, después de asearse Leonardo no sabía si discutir lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aun estaba anonadado y sonrojado.

Había dormido con Usagi. Su primera experiencia se la entrego a su mejor amigo.

Por un lado estaba bien. Pero por el otro estaba excelente aunque esa sensación de vergüenza aun estaba con el.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo, jamás había podido estar desinhibido con alguien, jamás nadie había visto su estado más débil, en su vida alguien lo había llenado de besos pasionales y a la vez llenos de ternura. Se sentía como un tonto.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Cuando rodo los ojos noto a Usagi viéndolo algo arrepentido.

Por otro lado aunque el conejo había sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra al saberse correspondido, en el fondo creía que quizás había forzado a Leonardo a ir muy rápido con él. Se había prometido arreglar todo en la mañana pero ahora no sabía ni como hablar.

Leo se le aproximo, la incomodidad entre ambos no debería existir y eso era lo primero que tenía que dejar en claro en su ahora nueva relación.

—Leonardo…yo—el mayor no sabía cómo reaccionar había vuelto a ser el recatado Usagi de siempre aunque la noche anterior hubiera visto su rostro más atrevido y sus deseos a flor de piel— Gomenasai…— dijo sin más vacilante en su mirada.

Leonardo rodo los ojos, lo atrajo de la cintura y le planto un rudo beso en los labios. Usagi se podía dejar de tonterías con él, si él no hubiera querido que lo que paso pasara no estaría hablándole o mejor desde un principio lo hubiese evitado.

Usagi maldijo a todo lo que conocía al darse cuenta de algo importante. Leonardo era varios centímetros más alto que el. Puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Leo y profundizo el beso aun más rudo que el primero. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Leo. Aquí el Sensei era el por el momento.

Leonardo enrojeció con esto pero se dejo aleccionar fácilmente. Se perdió en un mundo de fantasías un buen rato mientras Usagi le acariciaba las piernas. Era una fortuna que Leo no usara Yukata y fuera un ninja kame tradicional.

Muy pronto se habían dado cuenta de que tendrían que ir al rio de nueva cuenta. Ya habían retrocedido hasta quedar detrás de unos matorrales. Leo aun no se acostumbraba a ir abajo así que simplemente se dejo hacer.

Volvió a quitarle la yukata a Usagi y admirar el abdomen del contrario, Usagi se estaba emocionando demasiado esta vez, ataco su cuello con besos y lo marco con ligeros mordiscos, Leonardo no supo en que planeta estaba por dos horas completas. Sentía como su amigo lo hacía suyo de nueva cuenta de forma garrafal entraba y salía del cielo con cada movimiento, Usagi era brusco cuando quería y el estaba por arrancarle el pelo de la espalda mientras arqueaba la suya.

Quiso tomar las riendas del asunto por un rato cuando sintió que Usagi no podía más con el deseo, explotaría en cualquier momento alcanzando su clímax, lo beso con furia ahora dominando más terreno. Y sin que el conejo se diera cuenta ahora habían cambiado de posición.

—…Mi turno…— Leo hablo a su oído como si nunca hubiese sido un muchacho correcto. Comenzó a llenar de mordiscos y besos el torso de Usagi con furia y pasión, deseo y violencia moderada.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado de ese tonto.

Usagi estaba muy embriagado con la esencia de Leo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba aferrado a su caparazón gimiendo de placer mientras el supuesto inexperto lo marcaba como su propiedad tal y como él lo había hecho.

Era delicado preciso y brusco al mismo tiempo y el samurái no sabía cómo demonios podía hacer una mescla tan perfecta. No dejo el vaivén por unos veinte minutos, era endemoniadamente lento era la tortura mas deliciosa que alguna vez hubiese probado.

Le suplico ir más rápido, pero Leonardo estaba sordo a ese punto. No quería escucharlo más que gemir su nombre otros minutos más.

— ¡Leo! — otra suplica y era la gloria misma, sonrió un poco malicioso y se acerco a sus orejas sin dejar de moverse como condenado.

—... ¿Te gusta…? ¡Ah! ¿Lo que…ves? — Usagi lo maldijo en japonés cinco minutos enteros mientras Leonardo gozaba de su venganza y Usagi con él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoria creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Jeje, esta idea me dio risa.**

**Feudalista**

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ya te dije que me perdonaras!

—…

— ¡Vamos Usagi! Fue solo curiosidad.

Caminando hasta el siguiente poblado Usagi venía con la cara descompuesta y Leonardo aguantando carcajadas, era total y completamente hilarante que su amigo o ahora posible pareja se hubiera puesto con ese humor de perros solo por un simple comentario y una acción.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad por ver la cola de Usagi.

Al salir de las faldas de rio, cuando el samurái se estaba poniendo la ropa noto un bulto esponjoso blanco, como de algodón totalmente redondo donde terminaba la espalda de Usagi.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que él en muchos sentidos he hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Le toco la cola.

Era muy suave, pero cuando Usagi pego un brinco y lo vio desde cinco metros de distancia con cara de incredulidad y los pómulos rellenándosele de sangre le grito que cual era su problema y Leonardo en medio de su estupefacción comenzó a reír hasta ese momento.

No podía creer la cantidad de vergüenza que le había inyectado a su amigo con esa tontería. Aunque eso pudo haber equivalido a tocarle el trasero o algo peor entre conejos.

— ¿Por qué demonios me tocaste la cola? — Usagi seguía en su mantra interno de ''matar o no matar a la tortuga''

—Fácil, es linda.

El resto del camino fueron risas y maldiciones.


End file.
